skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Realms
Decide Your Destiny. Skylanders Realms is the seventh installment in the Skylanders series. Gameplay Skylanders Realms is the first Skylanders game to abandon the use of the Portal of Power. Now players can explore the expanded universe of Skylands by using in-game portals to access the islands across Skylands, and even customise their own island. It is the first Skylanders game with a four player function. Plot When the multiverse exploded into existence, the ten elements were formed into solid crystals, most commonly known as Elemental Stones. Each stone represented a different element, and only the most powerful beings could harness the power inside them. The stones were each guarded by the Stonekeepers, immortal Portal Masters from Earth with unstoppable powers aligned to their stone's element. In present day, Spyro, Stealth Elf and Chop Chop must stop Kaos, who has evilized all of the Skylanders to work for him. They plan on acquiring the ten stones from their hiding places and use them to bring back the Skylanders and stop Kaos once and for all. New Features Battle Arena Battle Arenas allow 2-4 Skylanders to battle each other on a single island. The new Battle Arena features several modes: * Last Man Standing: the last Skylander alive on the arena wins. * Knock-Out: hit the other Skylanders out of the arena to win. * Battle It Out: whoever defeats the most enemies in the time limit wins. * Team Up: the last team alive on the arena wins. Kaos City Kaos City is a giant network of small islands which Kaos has trapped you on. You must find your way to the portal while avoiding the traps. This feature is similar to the game Half Dead. Infinite Warfare Fight to the last man online. Feel free to add more features! Islands * Core Islands ** Eon's Citadel ** Skylander Academy ** Woodburrow ** Flynn's Workshop * Cloudburst Islands ** Cloudcracker Prison ** Traptanium Armory * Kaotic Islands ** Kaos Kastle ** Kaosville ** Doomstation Wreckage ** Kaos Prison * Doom Islands ** Golden Desert ** Pepper Jack Airship ** Chompy Mountain ** Wilikin Workshop * Adventure Islands ** Darklight Crypt ** Dragon's Peak ** Empire of Ice ** Pirate Seas * Strange Islands ** Sheep Wreck Island ** Tower of Time ** Nightmare Express ** Enchanted Elven Forest * Royal Islands ** Cloud Kingdom ** Sunscraper Spire ** Midnight Museum ** Arkeyan Vault * Apocalyptic Islands ** Arkeyan Vault ** Drill-X Mine ** Troll Military Base ** Lava Lakes Railway Characters Core Skylanders Add your own! Giant Skylanders Add your own! Swap Force Skylanders * Rain Throw - Air Trap Master Skylanders * Kal - Dark Supercharger Skylanders Add your own! Sensei Skylanders Add your own! Villains * Kaossandra - Dark Vehicles Add your own! Stonekeepers * Starlight - Magic (Male) * Typhoon - Water (Female) * Cyber - Tech (Male) * Ivy - Life (Female) * Storm - Air (Female) * Reaper - Undead (Female) * Flame - Fire (Male) * Heavy - Earth (Male * Flare - Light (Female) * Seer - Darkness (Male) Category:Skylanders Realms Category:Skylanders Series